Deathly Hallows: Harmony Style
by Littlecoop10
Summary: This is a DH rewrite! Harmony main pairing. Harry finds himself finding Hermione more attractive and doesn't know how to deal with it and his search for the horcruxes. Hermione finds she is falling for Harry but how will Ron react? Ginny and Neville become close at Hogwarts and Ron finds solace in Luna! Harmony all the way! There will be angst and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi there, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction but I hope you enjoy. This is a re-write of the Deathly Hallows so that my favourite pairings – Harmony, Ron/Luna and Ginny/Neville – are the outcome in the epilogue. I absolutely love J.K; however, I do believe her choice for Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny being together came about a bit too suddenly for my liking, I mean Ginny hardly said two words in the first few books/movies. Due to this, I am going to put my own spin on her last book! Don't worry, the golden trio will not be forever broken because of my choices but there will be angst within this story._

 _I hope that you all enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K does!_

 **Chapter 1**

It had happened too quickly. One minute the Dark Lord was just a myth, a legend – someone who wasn't tangible or alive – and the next, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had torn apart half of Diagon Alley and killed more people than anyone liked to think about. It was true that the Ministry had been warned that You-Know-Who was back, after Cedric's death there was real evidence that there was foul play involved in his murder, but the ignorance and terror was evident in the features of the Minister whenever anyone mentioned the Dark Lord and so the threat had been ignored.

Only after Harry's encounter with Voldemort, in the main atrium of the Ministry, did the rumours become reality. At that point most of the public still had little knowledge of what was really going on but Harry had become privy to the attempts on his life and his friend's lives by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named; it saddened the people who loved him that he was used to being on guard all the time but it was just what Harry had become accustomed to.

Even so, it was only when a new Minister had been appointed that any words were spoken to the wizarding majority about what was really happening behind closed doors. The new Minister, one Rufus Scrimegeour, was an odd fellow with tawny hair that had subtle white streaks (showing his age) and yellow-looking eyes that would follow you across the room, those eyes were surrounded by oval spectacles and topped off with accusing eyebrows.

The new Minister accepted that the Dark Lord was back and that he couldn't keep this knowledge a secret for very long. With his Auror background, Scrimegeour knew of the fight that the wizarding community would have on their hands and so he set to assure them that the Ministry was right behind them in the fight against You-Know-Who.

It was just after Albus Dumbledore's death that Scrimegeour decided to address the public, trying to reassure them and give them hope that even though one of the most powerful wizards had been killed, there was still a chance that Voldemort would be defeated. He spoke in a very authoritative tone, full of conviction, which gave the impression that he believed what he was saying, "These are dark times, there is no denying. Our world has perhaps faced no greater threat than it does today. But I say this to our citizenry: We, ever your servants, will continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that seek to take it from you! Your Ministry, remains...strong."

The flashes of cameras were all that Scrimegeour could see, journalists from every wizarding newspaper had shown up when they were invited to a press conference at the Ministry, and they weren't going to miss an opportunity to picture Fudge's replacement.

The moving pictures of Scrimegeour were what Harry saw on the front page of the Prophet on the night before his seventeenth birthday. He had asked Hedwig to get him a copy that morning and here he was, reading the paper cover to cover for the 20th time.

Since he had told the Dursleys that they should pack a bag and go on 'vacation', he had been bored out of his mind. Even though Harry and his relatives didn't get on, he sure missed a little bit of company and his only conciliation was that he would soon see his friends again, as well as the rest of the Weasleys and the Order.

The Dursleys had known something was wrong when Harry entered their home a few weeks earlier than expected – after he had broken down and told them about Dumbledore's death as well as the impending doom of the wizarding world unless he did something about it – they knew that being near the boy was not safe.

Harry had even helped them get ready to leave, he didn't want them to become targets on Voldemort's hit list, they _were_ family after all. Once their car had been packed full to the brim with all their personal belongings, the Dursleys had driven down the drive, out onto the road and roared away from Harry. They never looked back.

Harry really couldn't be bitter, he might not have loved any one of his relatives but they had given him a home, albeit a volatile and stressful one, but a home nonetheless and without them he wouldn't have learned a few important life lessons. So all in all, Harry thought his time with the Dursleys was worth it, if not painful.

So, on the eve of his most important birthday to date, Harry sat waiting for his two closest friends to arrive. He couldn't wait to see Ron; the lanky ginger had been a way for Harry to feel normal, to have regular conversations about quidditch and girls, to just feel like an ordinary teenager with no worries or cares in the world. The only problem was that talks about girls weren't brilliant when you'd been having naughty thoughts about a certain other best friend that said best friend had a HUGE crush on and the fact that said best friend's little sister was his ex-girlfriend! Complicated was an understatement.

Thinking of his ex-girlfriend, Harry couldn't quite see what he saw in Ginny. She was pretty and really nice but she had no substance, nothing about her beyond great curves and awesome quidditch skills. He didn't feel his time with Ginny was wasted, he just felt that he had matured because of it and refined his tastes when it came to women. Ginny was a real sweetheart but not The One for Harry – no, he had thought about it a lot and didn't know how he hadn't realised earlier that it was his other best friend that really set his pulse racing.

Harry was so glad to call Hermione his friend, he found himself privileged to even know her let alone be able to speak to her on a daily basis. She had this witty sense of humour that could have you rolling on the floor laughing or looking at her in utter disbelief, she was unmatched intellectually by anyone their age or older, her beauty was subtle and could only be seen when you were really looking, she had this unwavering confidence in Harry that no-one else had -including Dumbledore- that made her even more remarkable and Harry had to admit that this was why he was so nervous about seeing her. He knew he was falling in love with her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was pissed off. After Ron had seemingly forgotten about their friendship last year, sucked face with an obtuse girl that had no time for real conversation _and_ then he had the audacity to call Hermione's name in the hospital wing, she had been royally fucked over. She had made it blatantly obvious that she was interested in Ron and yet he had purposefully snogged someone else right in front of her.

She had believed that he fancied her, after the Yule Ball argument and Ron's short fuse when Victor Krum was mentioned; she decided that instead of ruining her friendship with the best friend who she _really_ loved, she'd go for the easy option. Sure, she cared for Ron and would have married him and given him children with beautiful auburn hair and freckled cheeks, but Harry was who she had fantasised about since the start of her 'maturity'.

Unfortunately for her, Harry had been fawning over Ginny for the entire year and Cho the years previous to that. Hermione would say that she couldn't compete – both girls were absolutely beautiful _and_ both played quidditch!

She had realised how she felt for Harry at about the same time he had realised he fancied Cho. It had been hard to see him try and find a way to ask her to the ball and then to see him crushed when she already had a date. After that she had ignored her feelings, knew that her friendship with Harry was more important than some 'crush', but it wasn't just a 'crush' and before she knew it, she had fallen in love with her raven-haired best friend!

Hermione had been supportive of Harry and Ginny, wanted their relationship to succeed so that she could go after Ron and not wonder 'what if' when it came to Harry, but, after her failed attempts at enticing Ron and then the catastrophe that was Harry and Ginny's break up, Hermione had seen her carefully built walls crumble down. The walls that had kept certain feelings at bay for many years were suddenly being torn apart because of other people's decisions that inadvertently ruined her plan.

Added to that was the fact that her, Harry and Ron would be searching for the horcruxes: together and alone!

She couldn't possibly imagine how living in a tent with the man she loved (who was available) and the man she had chosen (also available) would be but she knew that two lots of testosterone coupled with an emotional wreck of a girl could only lead to disaster.

Hermione had always kept a cool facade when around the boys, mostly for the benefit of Harry, him not needing to add her problems to his already long list of ones. However, out of the blue, Hermione suddenly couldn't keep it anymore.

This was why she was pissed. She didn't want to have the Weasleys or the Order feel sorry for her and she definitely didn't want Harry blaming himself. She had chosen to help him on his quest, to give him unwavering support for everything he did. It wasn't his fault that her parents were now in Australia with no knowledge of their witch daughter.

After the Prophet had printed _another_ story of a family of muggles being killed, Hermione knew her parents weren't safe. She had been practising the obliviate spell just in case the three of them needed it on their journey but after reading the graphic details of how the muggles had been murdered, Hermione decided her parents needed to forget all about the wizarding world and all about her.

"Hermione, tea's ready." Her mother's honeyed tone had called up the stairs.

"Coming, Mum." She had replied in a rather strangled tone, knowing exactly what she was about to do.

She had walked down the stairs at a snail's pace; trying to prolong her time in the home she had grown up in and perhaps would never see again. She placed her beaded bag and jacket on the chest of drawers in the hallway and padded into the living room. There her parents sat, chatting and drinking tea – neither of them had a care in the world.

"Obliviate."

And then her life had completely changed, she may not have been an orphan like Harry but she no longer had parents or a home to call her own. Arriving at the burrow to see the Weasleys excitedly getting the wedding preparations set was all it took for the veneer to crack and Hermione to fall to her knees and let out gut wrenching sobs that were so full of sadness that all the ginger headed occupants stopped still to watch their friend, a family member really, finally let out all the emotions she had been holding since she found out she was a witch.

It was Molly that had rushed out to help Hermione, to hug her and give words of comfort that didn't really help. It was only when the sobbing had subsided and Hermione had risen from the ground like a phoenix rises from the ashes that the Weasley family understood. The girl that had fallen down in the middle of the field just moments ago, the girl that had been chased by a troll, petrified by a basilisk, the girl who had used a time turner to save Buckbeak and been saved herself by a shark version of Victor Krum, the girl that had seen her 'crush' betray her and humiliate her was now not just a girl, but a woman that was ready to fight. A woman that would die in order to save the ones she loved.

Hermione had fallen as a scared little child and risen as a deathly warrior. And she had risen with pride.

The next weeks were spent making a plan to transport Harry from Privet Drive to the safety of the Burrow. Many had seen the changes in Hermione. She was still the smartest of them all and had taken charge of the whole group but she was more calculated now, more silent and more deadly.

Hermione herself new that she was scaring the others but couldn't care to tell them that everything was okay with her. She had sobbed when she arrived at the Burrow, too many pent up emotions from years of keeping calm. Through the tears she had thought of what she had gone through and realised she was stronger than any of them thought.

She had let go of the only man she loved so he would be happy. She had let go of her parents, her only living relatives. She had suffered years of abuse, being called 'mudblood' and 'filth' by people like Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She had got past the last six years at Hogwarts with each year bringing a new life threatening situation. She had watched her Headmaster fall to his doom form the Gryffindor common room window, she had grieved for him and for everyone else who had died at the hands of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

And so she had let it all go, it was in the past and now she was focused on the future. A future that only Harry could really give to her and the rest of the wizarding public.

So, after many nights of planning, at five minutes to midnight on the day before Harry's birthday, she along with many Order members had arrived at Privet Drive to escort the Boy-Wonder back to the Burrow.

Mad-Eye walked up to the front door and knocked three times, within a few seconds it had opened to reveal a very happy looking Harry.

"I'm so glad you're all here, I've been going out of my mind."

Moody went through the door first, followed by the twins, then Remus and Tonks, Bill and Fleur followed with Kingsley. Hagrid gave Harry a hug before he moved into the front room, next came Arthur Weasley and a man that Harry had never seen before. Lastly were his two best friends, Ron gave Harry a clap on the back as he moved into the home and Hermione just stared at him.

"It's good to see you Hermione." Harry said from the front door, rather apprehensive about seeing the girl he loved.

"And you, Harry." She replied and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking into the house.

Harry followed her, after closing the door, and found all of the thirteen other people in the living room.

"That's Mundungus Fletcher, Harry." Moody pointed to the man that Harry hadn't recognised.

"Right, nice to meet you, Mr Fletcher."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Potter." Replied Mundungus but as he approached The-Boy-Who-Lived to shake his hand he was cut off by Moody.

"Quit it Mundungus! If you'll do the honours Miss Granger." As soon as Mad-Eye had said this, Hermione moved from her position against the far wall, and coming towards Harry, pulled one of his hairs out.

"Ouch, Hermione." She placed the lone raven piece of hair into the potion bottle in Mad-Eye's hand.

This was when Harry realised what particular brew Moody had, and he wasn't happy about it. Not one bit!


End file.
